cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
D00004
My name is Jacob. This is my story. It all started with a dream. A disturbing one. It had been a long day at school, and I just wanted to get home and go to sleep. I couldn't help but notice things that seemed out of place; my coat was turned inside out, my keys were left out in the open (I'm very paranoid of thieves, that never happens) and the mugs in the cupboard were in the wrong order (I have OCD sometimes). I just didn't pay attention to it; after all, I didn't want to do anything besides go to bed. As I approached the stairs, I started hearing a faint squealing. I, again, didn't pay attention to it, but noted that it seemed to be coming from the basement. I went to sleep normally, no abnormalities there, but it was when I got to sleep that it all began. I had went back in time, to when I was a little boy. I was scared for some reason; I couldn't remember. My brother was comforting me. He said it would all be okay and that we just had to go home; he led me over to the exit door, but, (I swear to god, I didn't see it before) it was blocked. He looked around wildly, and beads of sweat starting to trail down his face. "Okay, Jake, you need to get out of here! GO!" he said to me. I started running mindlessly, but wherever I seemed to go, there always seemed to be a dead end. I looked back. I regret it now. It was my brother, but he was different. His new smile spread from one ear to the other, and blood was dripping from his teeth, as well as his eyes. Blood didn't scare me; I'd already had too much experience with Sonic.exe '''and other lame Creepypastas that were like that. I realized now that it must be a dream, as nothing like that would happen in real life. Come to think of it, nothing in ''any of the dream would happen in real life...'' I was wrong. I woke up with a start as my brother in the dream launched at me, and I sat straight up. It was a few hours after midnight, and the street lights were on outside. The light blinded me if I looked out, but I decided that it was a good time to wake up, despite it being 3:00 AM. I decided to get on the internet and watch a few videos. It was strange that I didn't notice the new file, ''DREAM.png'' on my desktop, but when I closed the Internet windows to get on a game that I installed on Steam, I noticed it. I didn't remember downloading anything like it, so I launched it. It was my brother, from the dream. I immediately backed out of the file and turned off my computer. That was too creepy to be real. I decided that I would go on my laptop rather than my desktop, and that I would just launch Xcode and do some programming. The next day was when it really started to become real. I started seeing the outline of that picture on my laptop as well, and whenever I would see that, I would immediately close it. Thankfully, when I finally got the nerve to launch my desktop again, I realized I had a backup of the hard-drive. I restored the backup, and, thanking god, the ''DREAM.png'' was gone. I went about my normal day, until I went to school again. The next part of this story starts when I get there, believe it or not. I have this website that I use, ''www.khanacademy.org,'' '''that requires the use of a computer to do math for the day. I launched the website, and was re-directed to www.photobucket.com/DREAM.png as the URL. I was legitimately freaked out, and when I saw the picture, I immediately saw what I was scared of; it being the exact same picture that was on my hard-drive before. I tried to close the web-page, but my cursor was jerking about on its own, without any legitimate source of control. It started to go, slowly, towards the ''Notepad'.exe app on the dock. The cursor clicked it, and began typing something. "I see your handsome face. Don't be sad about it." I immediately called bullshit; I had watched the "funnymouth" creepypasta the other day, and I recognized that quote from the creepypasta immediately. I went about my normal day, skipping math because of that redirect, and finally went home to check up on my computer; I had been convinced that it had been hacked by a "funnymouth" based troll. Sure enough, my computer wouldn't boot and when it failed, it would give me the log java-error Xmx-Java2013-xmX 1024-1024 2048-2048 FUNNYMOUTH. I cursed the troll, and brought it to the repair shop. The engineer hadn't ever seen anything like the virus used to hack the computer, and he resolved that the only way to fix the computer was to write a source-code binary Java program to counter-act anything with the combo of funny and mouth. He was convinced all the files that were manifesting my computer were made in Java. However, when he was done and all the files were deleted, the only files that were deleted were a few thousand DREAM.png or DREAM.exe files. I was legitimately creeped out, but decided that maybe it was just a guy using both aliases. I still decided that I would look into it, though. Considering I'm a programmer, I decided to look into the source of the hack on my computer, and traced it to two sources of the hack; the FUNNYMOUTH.exe and FUNNYMOUTH.pngs were traced to a legitimate computer, thus concluding that that was a hacker. However, the ''Dream.png ''and ''Dream.exe''s were traced to a bogus address that was supposed to be near my house; 101 Death Avenue, Seventh Circle, 6th Sense. I decided, despite my best interests, to check it out. Sure enough, it led to a stupid little field in the middle of a dense set of trees. I went back to my home to go skating with a few of my friends. I told them about the whole story that I've been explaining throughout this post, and they thought it to be mildly curious, but mainly made a joke out of it. One of them dared me to go back there in the night, with no flashlight. I thought it was a somewhat okay request, and I decided to do it, considering it wouldn't do anything and I had no plans for the night. I regret it now. I walked into the clearing, camera on, just in case I were to see something out of the ordinary. I looked around the entire clearing, and, seeing nothing, turned back. I saw my brother. From the dream. It was only for a split second, but I saw him, just as he was in my dream. I was scared for my life. This is the reason for this post. To let you all know what happened to me and what might happen to me in the future. Over the past few days that I've been gathering up the courage to post this message, I've been seeing my brother from the dreams all over, closer every time. Every time, just an inch or two closer. Eventually, he'll be close enough to me to touch me. That day will be the end. Category:D Category:Old Additions